Un désir dangereux
by Pouki26
Summary: Stiles et Derek jouent un jeu dangereux. Ils s'aiment d'une passion si destructrice qu'il est impossible de prévoir où cela les mènera. Quand faire l'amour n'est plus suffisant, il est nécessaire de baiser. Derek sait que Stiles le suppliera.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir. Voici mon nouvel OS. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Vaguement somnolent, la tête dans les mains et les paupières closes, Derek Hale ouvrit grand les yeux, brusquement arraché à sa douillette léthargie. Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa légèrement, les sens à l'affut, cherchant à identifier ce qui l'avait ainsi tiré de sa demi-torpeur. Mais très vite, son visage se décrispa.<p>

- C'est pas trop tôt ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même dans un charmant petit sourire connu de lui seul.

D'un mouvement souple et habile, il s'extirpa du fauteuil dans lequel il paressait depuis trop longtemps et se posta devant la porte du loft, prêt à l'ouvrir. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée.

Une main posée sur la poignée, il s'efforça au maximum de calmer son cœur et de faire disparaître ce maudit sourire de bienheureux qui lui bouffait littéralement le visage. Nul besoin que le môme le voit ainsi. Ce n'était pas dans le contrat tacite qu'ils avaient passé, ni même dans leur intérêt. Inutile de rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles n'étaient.

Il se recomposa avec une facilité déconcertante son masque d'indifférence, affichant ce voile ténu mais efficace du type frigide et insensible puis, fermant les yeux, baissa légèrement la tête pour se concentrer sur les pulsations cardiaques de celui qui ferait bientôt son entrée chez lui.

Dans les escaliers menant à son loft, Derek entendait chacun des pas de son futur hôte. Des pas souples et réguliers, ni trop lents ni trop vifs. Une démarche maitrisée et provocante, devenue si délicieusement habituelle. Seulement, plus le visiteur montait, amenuisant la distance entre eux, plus Derek percevait son palpitant tambouriner violemment. Aux oreilles du loup, ce cœur qui pulsait avec entrain dans sa cage thoracique, résonnait comme une douce mélodie, une agréable ritournelle qui chaque jour se répétait et pour laquelle il se damnait : les battements de cœur de Stiles Stilinski.

Derek n'attendit pas que Stiles frappe, il n'en avait pas la patience. Aussi, avec forte véhémence et une bonne dose d'arrogance, il fit coulisser la lourde porte qui grinça de façon bruyante et dérangeante. Mais il n'en fit pas grand cas et son regard émeraude tomba aussitôt dans la couleur tendre d'un chocolat. Deux magnifiques prunelles noisette qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Sans même le réaliser, il bloqua sa respiration et se figea telle une statue de marbre. L'effet Stilinski avait encore frappé.

Le jeune hyperactif était là, devant lui, les bras le long du corps, une expression neutre mais néanmoins adorable peinte sur son visage enfantin, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Étrange paradoxe au vu du bruit assourdissant que faisait son cœur dans sa poitrine. A n'en pas douter, Stiles prenait sur lui pour ne rien montrer de sa nervosité. Et il était donc très dommage que son hôte soit un loup garou à l'ouïe hypersensible parce qu'un simple humain s'y serait laissé prendre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se pointait à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit chez l'alpha de Beacon Hills, et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière non plus. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Absolument rien du tout même. Stiles frissonnait à chacune de leur rencontre son cœur se lançant dans une série de pirouettes acrobatiques sachant avec une précision exacte et une imagination débordante ce qui allait se passer. Puis, Derek avait toujours eu sur lui un effet dévastateur qui le rendait agité et fiévreux. Et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu que ça change parce qu'il aimait ce sentiment dans lequel il baignait.

- Derek ! Lança-t-il d'une voix atone en guise de salut.

- Stiles ! Répondit sur le même ton son vis-à-vis.

Ils restèrent de longues et interminables secondes à se contempler, se scruter, sans bouger, sans parler, les visages calmes et impassibles. Les regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, ils se buvaient tout simplement des yeux, un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'un coup de foudre ou qu'ils se disaient adieu pour toujours. C'était chaque jour la même chose, une espèce de rituel mis en place sans vraiment se concerter. A chacune de leur confrontation, ils se plaisaient à se bouffer des yeux comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Et de ce seul regard, les corps s'enflammaient, les esprits en parfaite contradiction avec les cœurs se faisant la malle. Ce qu'ils faisaient, Derek et Stiles le savaient, était mal. Mal et particulièrement stupide. Mais c'était surtout douloureux et imprudent. Dangereux même, car à force de jouer avec le feu on finit toujours fatalement par se brûler. Ils avaient conscience, même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais, qu'ils ne sortiraient pas indemnes de cette situation, de leur histoire qui n'en était pas une mais qui pourtant les plongés inexorablement dans les affres de l'amour. Ils se crameraient inévitablement les ailes, même si - _mais ça ils ne l'admettraient jamais_ - ils n'étaient déjà plus en mesure de voler. Tout comme le junkie a besoin de sa dose quotidienne pour vivre dans un monde dans lequel il n'a plus sa place, le loup et l'humain ont eux, besoin l'un de l'autre pour continuer à avancer et espérer survivre. Sans même le voir, ni le vouloir, ils étaient devenus dépendants l'un de l'autre. Et la dépendance est une drogue. Et pour eux, il était déjà trop tard.

Ils n'auraient su dire depuis combien de temps tout ce cirque durait, ni même comment tout cela avait réellement commencé, mais quelque part, ils s'en fichaient. C'était arrivé, point. Et c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir. Ils se satisfaisaient de cette situation, s'en délectaient. Et si leurs cœurs leur hurlaient de se contenir, de cesser de se mentir et d'agir en cachette comme deux adolescents indomptables, leurs esprits, plus forts et plus persuasifs, jouaient un tout autre jeu. Mais c'était sans compter sur leurs corps, qui eux, se rappelaient de tout. Du plus doux des baisers à la caresse la plus sensuelle. A leurs mains qui laissaient à jamais le souvenir de leur passage sur les peaux enflammées. Jusqu'à cette douleur lancinante et harassante qu'ils s'infligeaient quand ils se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver.

Derek et Stiles étaient foutus. Foutus et brisés. Et leur souffrance, secrète, ne devrait jamais être dévoilée. Au grand jamais ils ne s'avoueraient qu'ils étaient tombés éperdument amoureux. Jamais ils n'accepteraient de se révéler les mots de leurs cœurs. Parce que l'amour fait mal. Et particulièrement quand les caractères sont si diamétralement opposés. Parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement le jour et la nuit.

- Tu es en retard ! lui reprocha Derek au bout d'une éternité.

Stiles haussa vaguement les épaules et pénétra la demeure du loup non sans un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres, signe précurseur d'une joute inévitable où chacun prouverait à l'autre ses talents.

Au passage du jeune homme, Derek s'exalta à inhaler le parfum de ses cheveux et le doux arôme de sa peau. Stiles sentait merveilleusement bon. Et pas seulement parce qu'il s'était douché avant de venir. Derek aimé l'odeur naturelle que dégageait son corps.

D'un geste brusque, il referma la porte qui claqua durement, se retourna à demi puis, sans jamais quitter Stiles du regard, retira vivement son tee-shirt qu'il laissa choir à ses pieds avant d'en faire de même avec son jean se laissant pour unique vêtement un caleçon dans lequel on le devinait à l'étroit. La flamme qui s'alluma dans les prunelles sombres de Stiles le fit vibrer. Une flamme qu'il aimait à lire dans son regard et pour laquelle il tuerait pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne jamais. Une flamme qui ne dansait que pour lui.

D'un signe de tête hargneux et impatient, il indiqua à l'humain de se désaper à son tour tandis qu'il s'approchait silencieusement de lui son regard devenu celui d'un animal. Il venait de passer en mode chasseur et Stiles était sa proie.

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres du plus jeune, et c'est avec une lenteur exagérée - _au plus grand dam de Derek_ - qu'il se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il jeta sur le canapé avant de poser les mains à la base de son tee-shirt. Bien que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, que sa respiration se faisait plus courte et qu'il sentait ses genoux sur le point de flancher face au regard brûlant de Derek posé sur lui, il n'en demeurait pas moins un emmerdeur de première qui adorait jouer et faire grogner son hôte. Il aimait prendre son temps, mais surtout, il adorait voir Derek se faire violence pour ne pas craquer et fondre sur lui le plaquant sévèrement contre un mur. Tout n'était qu'une question de maitrise de soi, et il savait qu'à ce jeu là, Derek Hale et son caractère impulsif, n'était pas très doué dans ce domaine. Aussi, prit-il son temps pour retirer son tee-shirt qu'il envoya au visage du brun dans un petit rire taquin puis, se délectant du froncement de sourcils de son vis-à-vis et de son inspiration irritée, il se baissa pour se libérer de ses chaussures, chaussettes et enfin, de son pantalon qu'il laissa négligemment tomber à ses pieds de manière provocante.

A aucun moment il ne rompit le contact visuel. Et quand les mains de Derek, violentes et autoritaires l'attirèrent à lui se nouant autour de sa taille et de sa nuque, son sourire se fit plus grand. A priori, aujourd'hui, ils ne se feraient pas de cadeaux. A en juger par le regard ardent et avide du brun, leurs ébats allaient être sauvages, bestiales et emplis de débauche. Tant mieux, Stiles adorait ça. D'autant plus, que la veille et les jours qui avaient précédés, ils avaient fait l'amour avec tellement de tendresse, de sensualité et de lascivité qu'il avait bien envie de redécouvrir la facette hargneuse et agressive de l'alpha. Parce que Stiles aimait le sexe avec Derek sous toutes ses coutures. Qu'il soit doux ou sauvage.

Hier, ils s'étaient possédés comme s'ils étaient passionnément amoureux, comme deux amants se découvrant pour la première fois et voulant faire prolonger ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Derek avait pris son temps pour mener le jeune homme au bord de la jouissance, lui léchant avec délectation une certaine partie de son anatomie, ses doigts qui connaissaient son corps par cœur se faufilant partout. Ils s'étaient embrassés encore et encore sans jamais reprendre leur souffle, les mains se caressant sans jamais s'arrêter, les regards se noyant dans un mélange de couleurs marron et bleu. Les corps, étroitement enlacés, ils avaient constamment cherché à combler une distance qui n'existait plus. Ils avaient eu le besoin de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, de ne faire plus qu'un.

Cette fois serait différente. Tout dans la prestance et le regard fiévreux de Derek laissait supposer que ce soir il ne serait pas question de délicatesse ni de clémence.

Ils ne feraient pas l'amour.

Ils baiseraient.

Ils se posséderaient si sauvagement qu'ils en gémiraient de plaisir et de douleur, se grifferaient jusqu'au sang et se supplieraient d'en avoir toujours plus. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne seraient jamais rassasiés. Alors ils baiseraient jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'eux mais surtout, jusqu'à ce que Stiles implore Derek. Car si le loup avait des réserves inépuisables, l'humain n'aurait d'autre choix que de hurler pour que le brun en finisse.

Stiles le savait. Il le lisait dans les prunelles prédatrices de l'alpha. Ce soir, il allait déguster. Il n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Le brun allait le punir pour son retard et pour l'avoir fait languir. Cette idée, aussi flippante soit-elle le faisait pourtant frissonner de plaisir.

- Je te préviens, je ne compte pas te ménager, avoua Derek plaquant sans préavis le jeune homme contre un mur.

- Ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois gentil, répondit Stiles passant les mains dans le dos du brun se préparant déjà au pire. Je suis prêt, fais de moi ce qu'il te plaira.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Stiles était un sacré phénomène, il n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, il avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

- Je vais te faire me supplier.

- Je sais.

Sans crier gare, l'alpha fondit sur les lèvres de l'humain l'écrasant de tout son poids contre la cloison. D'un geste impromptu il fourra sa main dans les cheveux en bataille et tira dessus forçant le jeune homme à ouvrir la bouche pour y introduire sa langue qui partit immédiatement à la recherche de sa jumelle. Quand les langues se rencontrèrent, elles se livrèrent une bataille acharnée, chacune essayant d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Mais Derek était plus fort, plus déterminé, plus indomptable. Son loup aidant, il imposa son rythme à l'humain avalant ses soupirs, ses gémissements, drainant son énergie. Il le voulait tellement, le désirait si fort. Il voulait l'entendre haleter, gémir, crier, hurler et implorer. Son loup amplifiait ses sens et guidait ses gestes le rendant si fébrile, qu'à la fin de leurs ébats, il ne resterait rien de Stiles Stilinski. Il le dévorerait jusqu'à la moelle. Il le consumerait de la même manière qu'il était consumé par son amour pour lui.

- Derek ! souffla l'hyperactif entre deux baisers.

Derek sentait le jeune homme s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Comme s'il était au bord d'un dangereux précipice et qu'il devait tenir bon pour ne pas tomber. Il sentait ses mains glisser durement sur sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses puis remonter lentement en le griffant si fort qu'il grognait de douleur contre sa bouche.

Stiles répondait à ses baisers avec une ferveur décuplée les yeux hermétiquement fermés pour plus de sensations. Le brun l'entendait gémir contre sa bouche, l'appeler, haleter, suffoquer, cherchant son air, mais il ne lui laissait aucune minute de répit, aucun repos. Il le désirait trop. Chaque seconde éloignée de ses lèvres était un supplice, un tourment insurmontable. Derek succomberait s'il s'arrachait à la langue de Stiles. Il avait si bon goût, trop peut-être et s'il s'arrêtait de l'embrasser il risquait de devenir fou. L'emprise qu'avait l'humain sur lui était dévastatrice, ravageuse et meurtrière. Tout ceci n'était que folie et affliction. C'était chaque fois la même chose, à l'instant même où il posait les mains sur l'hyperactif, la réalité s'effaçait et il ne restait plus que la proie et le chasseur.

Mais il lui fallait se reprendre, se faire violence. Et vite avant qu'il ne perde totalement la raison, avant que son loup ne le domine.

- Tourne-toi ! exigea Derek s'arrachant brutalement à ses lèvres.

Stiles s'exécuta rapidement et pivota sur lui-même tournant le dos à Derek. Il ressentait jusqu'au fond de ses tripes l'envie pressante de l'alpha. Il savait qu'il y avait urgence. Le loup commandait à demi le brun, il le savait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait mais il n'éprouvait aucune crainte. Il avait toute confiance en Derek, il reprenait toujours le contrôle. Il connaissait ses attitudes par cœur, tout comme le moindre de ses mouvements, de ses grimaces, de ses expressions. Les humeurs et les réactions de l'alpha n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui. Seuls ses sentiments pour lui demeuraient un mystère mais Stiles n'espérait rien, ne demandait rien, ne voulant rien savoir. Car s'il aimait Derek Hale d'un amour pur et sincère, il ne croirait jamais que ses sentiments pour lui puissent être réciproques. Jamais. Derek prenait juste son pied avec lui, rien de plus.

Stiles se retrouva vivement plaqué contre le mur les avant-bras de chaque coté de son visage, écrasés contre la cloison. Les mains de Derek, pressantes et brutales dévalèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, glissèrent sur ses fesses et dans un geste foudroyant lui arracha son boxer faisant glapir de surprise le jeune homme. Puis, très vite, le loup se mit en mission de dévorer la peau de sa nuque, embrassant et suçant ses épaules, ses bras, son dos. Le brun léchait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il lui était accordé mordillant la chair délicate du cou de l'humain, sa langue dégustant le lobe de son oreille le faisant tressaillir de désir.

S'en était trop. Stiles n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il ne voulait plus attendre. Il vibrait, devenait fou. Grisé de bonheur, sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battant comme un sauvage. Son corps le brûlait, le tiraillait. Il crevait du besoin de sentir Derek au plus profond de lui. Vite. Ça lui bouffait les entrailles, l'urgence devenait vitale et nécessaire.

- Derek, soupira-t-il dans un murmure.

- Je veux t'entendre m'implorer Stiles, ordonna le loup qui passa une main sur le ventre du jeune homme avant d'emprisonner son sexe dans un étau. Supplie-moi !

- Je... je t'en prie, pr... prends-moi, aaahh, bordel !

Stiles serra les poings et ferma les yeux. La main de Derek autour de sa fierté imprimant un lent va-et-vient était d'une cruauté excessive.

- Encore, l'encouragea le brun.

- S'il te plait !

- Plus fort !

- Putain Derek, s'emporta Stiles cherchant vainement à se tourner. Prends-moi bon sang avant que je ne devienne dingue.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire carnassier de Derek.

- Comme tu voudras.

Sans jamais délaisser l'érection de Stiles qu'il tenait d'une poigne de fer, Derek enduit de salive abondante sa propre fierté et se plaça à l'entrée de l'anneau de chair écartant d'une main les fesses fermes et douces, et faisant pénétrer deux doigts afin de préparer l'hyperactif à le recevoir. A l'insertion de ce corps étranger en lui, l'humain se contracta, grimaçant de douleur, mais quand il s'habitua aux allers et venus des doigts de Derek en lui, il s'abandonna complètement et lâcha un soupir aussi sonore qu'obscène. Le plaisir était au rendez-vous et il allait lui falloir plus que ça s'il espérait survivre.

Quand Derek fut certain que d'un simple coup de rein il trouverait facilement son chemin il se stoppa puis, plaçant une main sur la gorge de l'hyperactif, il tira sa tête en arrière comme s'il cherchait à l'étrangler calant l'arrière de son crâne dans le creux de son épaule.

- N'oublie pas, je ne serai pas gentil, le prévint Derek poursuivant un va-et-vient aussi puissant qu'anarchique sur le sexe déjà bien meurtri du jeune homme.

- Aaaaaaaahhhh, putain ! grogna Stiles en un long râle d'agonie.

Ses mains ne pouvant s'accrocher nulle part, ses ongles griffèrent jusqu'au sang le mur lui faisant face. La tête rejetée en arrière par la pression des doigts de Derek sur sa gorge, il n'avait que peu de marge de manœuvre. Ses jambes tremblotaient mais le loup le tenait si étroitement serré contre lui qu'il ne pouvait s'écrouler au sol. Puis, sans prévenir, dans un acte de bestialité pur et simple, le brun s'enfonça en lui d'un coup de rein si brutal qu'il arracha à Stiles un hurlement de douleur. Des larmes jaillirent des yeux du jeune homme, son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge mais, très vite, la souffrance qui l'avait transpercé de part en part laissa place à un plaisir incommensurable quand, dans un rythme crescendo, la main de Derek autour de son membre fragilisé et ses coups de boutoir jouèrent en harmonie. L'euphorie dans laquelle il baignait alors et le désir intense qu'il éprouvait étaient si grands qu'il ne pouvait les mesurer. Il avait si mal mais le plaisir mélangé à la douleur rendait le tout enivrant. Il perdait la raison. La bulle de luxure dans laquelle ils évoluaient était un véritable cocon déversant un déluge de sensations concentrées qui l'oppressait et le terrassait. Il n'y avait que Derek pour le trainer dans un monde de débauche aussi soporifique, et il n'y aurait jamais que lui.

Derek n'en menait pas large non plus. Plus il percutait Stiles, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans son corps, plus il en voulait et plus le loup jubilait hurlant tel un démon en lui. Ce besoin impérieux de le posséder, de le baiser jusqu'à plus soif était à la fois un supplice et un ravissement. Il le pénétrait si fort qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas jouir dans la seconde. Sa main enroulée sur le sexe de l'humain était dure et pressante. Il savait qu'il le ferait bientôt venir. Il soumettait Stiles à la plus cruelle des tentations, à un plaisir si intense qu'il le ferait hurler quand la délivrance viendrait. L'effluve de ses cheveux, la fragrance de sa peau, tout en Stiles rendait l'alpha fou d'un désir incontrôlable. Il ne parvenait pas à se rassasier, il lui en fallait toujours plus. Plus de peau, plus de chair, plus de luxure. Il le désirait chaque jour plus intensément. Ce qui le liait à Stiles était plus grand et plus exaltant que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là.

Derek n'avait rien vu venir, rien prévu. Ça lui été dessus comme une pierre tombe dans un lac. Et c'était irréversible. Il aimerait l'humain pour toujours. Mais il le savait, ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'hyperactif était un amour destructeur et fielleux. C'était une passion dangereuse, douloureuse et perfide. Parce qu'il était constamment en manque de lui. Le loup était accro à l'humain. Stiles était devenu sa drogue. Mais au grand jamais il n'avouerait cette redoutable vérité à l'intéressé. Jamais. Il ne tenait pas à l'effrayer. Parce que ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui n'était pas mesurable, ni comparable avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant lui. C'était fort, puissant et déroutant. Mais Stiles ne devait jamais savoir. Le mieux était donc de se taire. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été question de sentiments. Seulement de baise. Même si ça ne lui convenait plus depuis longtemps.

Aussi, rongé par le besoin de l'avoir rien qu'à lui maintenant et à jamais, Derek laissa échapper un râle long et bruyant qui remonta de manière disgracieuse le long de sa gorge. Son loup cherchait à prendre le contrôle, il le savait, le sentait remuer en lui. La bête voulait Stiles plus que de raison. Elle réclamait son désir d'appartenance. L'humain était son alter égo, son âme sœur, son compagnon, Derek le savait, mais le loup, trop enragé ne raisonnait pas, bien trop amoureux, trop fou, trop hargneux et impatient, et s'il n'y prenait pas garde, Derek se verrait obligé de se soumettre. Le danger le guettait.

- De...Derek ! souffla Stiles la voix brisée d'excitation. Je... je vais venir.

- Alors viens ! l'encouragea le brun en baisant sa nuque, son cou, déposant une myriade de baisers enragés sur le haut de son dos. Viens Stiles ! Ne te retiens pas.

Oui, il fallait qu'il vienne et vite. Vite avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, avant que le loup ne gagne. Il fallait changer de position.

- Jouis ! hurla-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles pour relâcher la pression et se laisser aller. Les mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa fierté eurent raison de lui et il se déversa dans la main de Derek en hurlant de plaisir, tout en encaissant les puissants coups de rein que lui infligeait le loup qui le plaquait chaque fois plus fort contre le mur.

- C'est ça, grogna bassement Derek à son oreille. Crie ! Libère-toi ! Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Dans un dernier spasme, Stiles finit de jouir et très vite, tout son corps s'affaissa en même temps que le plaisir s'évanouissait.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, le brun s'extirpa, le retourna face à lui et prit possession de ses lèvres en un baiser si violent que les dents s'entrechoquèrent avant que les langues ne se livrent une bataille de tous les diables.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, tonna le loup la voix dure. Bien trop envie.

S'arrachant aux lèvres de Stiles, il se baissa pour soulever le jeune homme qui d'instinct enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et plongea un regard fiévreux dans son regard.

- Derek, tes yeux. Dit l'humain émerveillé devant la couleur du sang. Ils sont magnifiques.

- Mon loup te désire autant que moi, expliqua le brun, exalté.

- Oh, souffla seulement Stiles en s'agrippant à son cou. Alors contente-le !

A ces mots, d'une impulsion juste et maitrisée, Derek le pénétra à nouveau dans un gémissement sonore et rauque qu'il ne chercha pas à cacher.

- Putain ! haleta-t-il cherchant les lèvres de Stiles pour éteindre le feu de sa bouche.

Un brasier régnait en son corps. Des flammes lui léchaient de manière exquise le bas ventre. Bientôt, il connaitrait la délivrance. Bientôt il jouirait en Stiles, se libérant de sa frustration.

- Bouge Derek ! l'encouragea le jeune homme entre deux baisers. Je t'en prie, bouge.

A son tour, il voulait que Derek hurle son plaisir, se libère, vienne en lui, le marque et le consume.

- Stiles, râla le brun plongeant la tête dans son cou.

Derek commença alors à bouger, d'abord doucement, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, écoutant la respiration saccadée de Stiles qui s'agrippait férocement à lui ses mains d'enfant se perdant dans ses cheveux.

Le nez perdu dans le cou de l'humain, le brun en oubliait progressivement la réalité, s'égarant dans un déluge d'émotions et de sensations qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Seul le besoin de se sentir en sécurité, bien au chaud au fin fond du corps de Stiles comptait. Il était à sa place. Les bras du jeune homme étaient pour lui son seul réconfort, son seul refuge contre les coups du sort, les moments où il était le plus heureux. Ces instants où il pourrait lui crier son amour sans aucune pudeur mais sans jamais le faire.

- Plus fort, gémissait Stiles à son oreille. Plus fort.

Plus fort pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Néanmoins, même s'il grogna, Derek obéit.

Il se retira plusieurs fois pour s'enfoncer toujours plus fort la fois d'après. Il plongeait à l'intérieur de son amant sans aucune douceur, aucune précaution, cognant rudement le pauvre jeune homme dont la tête heurta à plusieurs reprises le mur derrière lui. Derek s'abandonnait sans même se rendre compte qu'il se livrait à des forces qui le dépassaient. Son souffle, rauque et chaud, ses gémissements sans fin, se transformaient en de longs râles animaux, des râles d'un plaisir évident et terrifiants. Ses mains, cramponnaient aux fesses de Stiles perdaient le contrôle. Ses griffes sortirent d'elles-mêmes transperçant la chair tendre. A chaque coup de rein, il entendait le loup rugir en lui. Il lui donnait plus de force, plus de pouvoir l'obligeant à se soumettre et lui laisser le contrôle. Mais Derek se savait plus fort que la bête, plus tenace. Certes, elle lui offrait plus de hargne, plus de sensations et de puissance, mais au grand jamais il ne se laisserait dominer. Il resterait maitre de lui, quoiqu'il arrive.

Toutefois, trop occupé à lutter contre ses démons, Derek en négligea tout le reste. Il en oublia la réalité. Il en oublia même qu'il tenait étroitement serré contre lui un jeune homme dont sa plus grande faiblesse et sa plus pathétique condition était d'être un simple humain. Un humain qui n'avait pas les pouvoirs d'un loup, un adolescent qui ne saurait avoir de capacité de régénération.

Hélas, Derek Hale ne comprit son erreur que bien trop tard.

Aussi, il cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'il réalisa avec une cruelle lucidité que la pression des mains de l'hyperactif dans ses cheveux n'existait plus, que ses jambes autour de lui glissèrent sans que rien ne les arrêtent et qu'il ne distinguait plus le moindre battement de cœur en dehors du sien qui tambourinait à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Seul son souffle, erratique et bruyant, brisait le silence assourdissant qui régnait en maitre depuis quelques secondes. Souffle qui se bloqua instantanément dans sa gorge.

Glacé de terreur, figé telle une statue, la panique l'envahit d'un seul coup. Tel un poison dans les entrailles, la peur et le désarroi s'infiltraient dans ses veines, comme le pire des fléaux. Les secondes défilaient à la lenteur des heures et Derek ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre geste. Il était comme cloué sur place, incapable de se mouvoir, ni d'émettre le moindre son. Il ne savait même plus comment respirer. Il était comme prisonnier de son propre corps. Ses jambes, lourdes et gelées, étaient faites de plomb. Un poids tomba dans son estomac, une boule de terreur se forma dans sa gorge et il fut pris de nausée. Et il sentait, de façon cruelle et perturbante, peser contre lui le corps amorphe de Stiles. Le jeune homme gisait contre sa poitrine tel un pantin désarticulé.

- Non, réussit-il à souffler le visage luisant de sueur. Sti...Stiles...non...

Les mains de l'alpha, toujours bien en place sous les fesses de l'humain, tremblaient. Ses griffes, profondément enfoncées dans la chair se rétractèrent et il sentit se répandre sur ses doigts la viscosité du sang. Péniblement, il chercha à déglutir jusqu'au moment où il força son regard à se lever. Il devait prendre conscience de l'étendue des dégâts. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'épouvante quand il remarqua le même liquide rougeâtre sur le mur lui faisant face. Le sang de Stiles Stilinski. La tête de l'humain avait rebondi à plusieurs reprises contre la cloison mais Derek n'avait rien entendu, rien remarqué. Plongé comme il l'était dans les limbes des plaisirs charnels, il n'avait pas compris qu'il était en train de tuer Stiles.

- Non, marmonna-t-il si bas qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Quel genre de monstre était-il pour avoir anéanti, sans même le vouloir, celui qui faisait battre son cœur tellement fort, qu'il se sentait heureux d'être en vie ?

De désespoir, de culpabilité, de rage et de douleur, Derek rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à hurler à plein poumon. A rugir si fort qu'il en fit trembler les vitres du loft. Il cria, beugla, hurla encore et encore sans jamais reprendre son souffle. Et quand il n'eut plus aucun air, que sa gorge le brûlait et que ses yeux se voilaient, il se laissa tomber à terre, son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

Ainsi, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de Stiles, il laissa dévaler sur ses joues des larmes qui n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour.

Il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Il était un meurtrier.

Il avait été le chasseur et Stiles la proie. Il avait été le dominant et Stiles le dominé. Il était le loup et Stiles l'humain. Il s'était cru au-dessus des lois, au-dessus de tout. Il avait pensé, à tort - _le corps sans vie de l'hyperactif dans ses bras le lui prouvait _- qu'il pourrait gérer, qu'il serait le plus fort, que jamais la bête ne gagnerait. Il avait toujours jusque là dominé le monstre qui, tapit au fond de lui, n'attendait que le bon pour prendre le contrôle. Mais il avait perdu. Et le loup avait gagné.

Derek avait lutté en vain. Et il avait tué, massacré la prunelle de ses yeux. Il était un assassin qui jamais n'aurait de repos.

Jamais Stiles ne saurait à quel point il l'avait aimé. Jamais il ne saurait qu'il l'aimerait pour toujours.

Tout comme l'hiver qui s'installe doucement dans la nuit, l'obscurité s'installerait dans le cœur du loup. Un royaume de solitude l'attendait. Il aurait à jamais la saveur de l'acide dans la bouche et son cœur et son âme pourriraient de misère.

* * *

><p>Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii, j'ai osé. J'ai osé tuer Stiles. Je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Je suis folle.<p> 


End file.
